Santa and His Angel
by MikaSono
Summary: just a oneshot about what Inuyasha does after hearing Kagome sing at her school Christmas Concert. R&R and Happy Holidays!


A/N: yay! Another Inu fic! This one's for a contest too, on DA. Hopefully I'll win...but who cares? Read on! And happy holidays! XD

O, and yes, I no that Kagome probably wouldn't celebrate a western holiday like Christmas. But pretend she would.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and company, or the songs talked about in this fic. (thinks: GDI! grrrrrr...)

**Santa and his Angel**

Snow fell softly to the chilled earth, dancing Nature's dance to the time of the wind. Tokyo was unusually quiet, few people making their rounds to the stores for last minute Christmas shopping. Outside a public High School, a hanyou grumbled.

"But Kagome! I hate this hat!" Inuyasha argued, trying to get the offending fur-trimmed red hat off his head, but it kept catching on his sensitive ears.

"But Inu! The Santa hat matches your outfit!" pleaded Kagome, thinking, '_He looks just like Santa!_'

The Inu Hanyou looked at her in surprise, totally forgetting that she was trying to get him to match. "Did you just call me Inu?"

The young miko blushed. "Um...Yes?"

Shrugging, he said, "Ok," blushing slightly. He remembered when his mother had called him that...

---

"_Inu-chan! Come here my son!" His mother smiled and hugged him to her chest..._

---

"Inuyasha? Hellllllllloooo!" Kagome waved her gloved hand in front of his face.

"Huh? ...Feh."

Shaking her head at the hanyou's attitude, she grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on! I don't want to be late."

Walking into the front lobby of the school, Inuyasha's senses were bombarded. People were scurrying about, there was the smell of soft pretzels in the air, and people were trying to get donations for the school. This was the madness of a school concert.

"Well, I'm going to go check in. Go find Souta and Mama, alright?" With that, she snaked her way through the crowd, making it look easy.

'_No way in all the seven HELLS I'm going in there!_' the hanyou thought, walking right back out the door, bypassing the pretzel saleswomen, grabbing a program for no apparent reason.

Breathing in the cool night air, he flipped through the pamphlet. Nothing really made sense to him, but the name "Kagome Higurashi" stood out. After seeing her write the name on every single paper she had, he recognized it. Her name was bolded, and after it was the word, 'Solo,' which made no sense to him, but most things didn't. He stood there awhile, figuring out how many lines were dedicated to each song, so he could tell when Kagome would be on. After all, he was still mad at her because of the darned hat that had been cut to pieces by his claws. Its remains lie at the base of the tree, barely recognizable. Maybe he would do something like purposely not listen...

---

Time passed, and music came from the large room in the high school. Inuyasha listened from a tree right outside the door, and kept track of how many songs passed. Then, an elderly voice announced that Kagome Higurashi, the lead soloist, would perform next. It was a good thing too, Inuyasha had been falling asleep. He dropped out of the tree, landing lightly and slipped into the auditorium as the curtains opened. His eyes widened at the sight, all thoughts off revenge chased away by the sight.

Kagome walked out onto the stage, head down. She wore a white dress that wrapped around her chest, then flowed to the floor. It was a strapless that showed off her slender shoulders. As she moved, her dress glittered in the lights.

'_She looks...like an...angel..._' thought Inuyasha.

A piano played softly as she titled her head up and picked the microphone up with her small, delicate hand. Then she opened her mouth and the hanyou's ears shifted to focus on the young woman on stage.

"_Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will one day walk on water? _

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?

Did you know,

_that your baby boy has come to make you new?  
This child that you've delivered,  
will soon deliver you. _

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?

Did you know,  
that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little baby,  
you've kissed the face of God.

The blind will see  
The deaf will hear  
The dead will live again.  
The lame will leap  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb.

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will one day rule the nations?

Did you know,  
that your baby boy is heaven's perfect lamb?  
This sleeping child you're holding, is the great I AM."

As she held out the last notes, the crowd erupted in cheers, most jumping up. Blushing at the standing ovation, Kagome bowed and stepped back, the curtain closing in front of her.

---

When the concert ended, Kagome weaved her way back out to the front lobby. She still wore her dazzling dress, even if she was supposed to be changing. Outside the doors, she saw the silvery-white hair of Inuyasha in the tree.

"Inuyasha!" she said, rushing towards him. "Did you hear me?"

He dropped out of the tree and quickly jumped back up, her in his arms.

"Inu! Someone could've seen use!" said Kagome nervously.

"Why...didn't you tell me?" asked Inuyasha. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

Something in his voice told her he was anxious and a little mad. "T-tell you what?"

"That you could sing so well," he said. Unexpectedly, he dug his head into the crevasse between her shoulder and neck, pulling her close. "You're cold," he explained.

Blushing, she said, "You...think I can sing?" She was incredibly comfortable, being held by him. She relaxed into his arms, loving the heat he radiated from his body.

"Mm-hm," he nodded, rubbing his cheek against he collarbone. "Kagome? Will...Will you sing for me?" he asked, thinking, '_You BAKA! She's gonna sit you for sure!_'

Kagome was sure that her cheeks must be as red as Inuyasha's haori. "Um...what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything," he muttered, his breathe making her skin tingle.

Opening her mouth, she sung.

"_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace _

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth"

"Thank you...You...um...sounded...nice," he said, hesitantly. He was being much more open, and Kagome rejoiced in the fact. "You...sounded like...my mother."

Kagome's eyes widens as she looked down at the sliver-haired head. "I, um...thank you...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes. She saw a range of emotions, none that she could decipher, and a wildness about him that she loved. He didn't seem to be in control of his body or mind anymore, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome," he said, lowering his head.

"Merry Christmas, Inu-" she was cut off by the hanyou's soft lips upon her own. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and he backed away quickly. In his eyes, she saw he restrained the animal inside him, and looked into her eyes, seeking reassurance that he hadn't done wrong.

She smiled, and tilting her head, giving him easy access. He smirked, and kissed her again, thinking, '_And all because of that damn hat._'

---

So, what'd ya think? Please review!

Mika-chan


End file.
